Known card connector assemblies are designed to receive cards having a plurality of contacts arranged on a front edge thereof, and the terminals of the connector assembly, which are soldered to corresponding conductors of an underlying printed circuit board, are electrically connected to the contacts of the card, thereby making an electrical connection between the card and the printed circuit board. The connector assembly typically comprises a header having a plurality of terminals corresponding to the contacts of the card and an ejector unit for ejecting the card from the header. Known ejector units use a heart-shaped cam and a cam follower in the form of rod, which projects from the actuator such that rotation of the heart-shaped cam causes the actuator to move through the agency of the rod projection in a controlled fashion.
Such an ejector unit is complex in structure, uses many component parts and is therefore relatively costly. Furthermore, the component parts function in a friction-type of operation and therefore are liable to be worn, causing the undesirable production of debris.